


The Time In Between

by an_an0maly (prettylittlelea)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlelea/pseuds/an_an0maly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves to feel the sun, but loves to listen to the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time In Between

Title: The Time In Between  
Author: an_an0maly   
Rating: NC-17  
Words: 3281  
Prompt(s): ‘Piano’ and sort of 'sleeping in’ and ‘silence’  
Pairing: (RPF) Dianna Agron/Lea Michele  
Summary: She loves to feel the sun, but loves to listen to the moon.  
Disclaimer: They’re real people and this no way reflects real-life events.  
Author’s Note: This was written for the porn battle. Second RPF ever, so please be gentle. Also, I have no idea how good a piano player Dianna is, but some of the songs mentioned are not too hard to play. This is also set in the future, say, two years from now. And it is unbeta’d and could probably be better. Apologies.

 

The mid-morning sunshine streamed through the sheer white curtains in Dianna’s bedroom. The sun’s rays gently caressed the smooth, bare skin of Lea’s body. Dianna softly traced the shadows on Lea’s back, watching as her fingers were led beneath the sheet covering the sleeping girl’s hips. Dianna glanced over Lea’s shoulder to the clock sitting on the bedside table. It was just past ten in the morning. They’d wrapped up another episode late yesterday afternoon and after a long eight day work week, Dianna had just wanted to cuddle up on the couch with Lea. Dianna had bashfully taken Lea’s hand before leaving the set and softly asked if she wanted to spend the night with her. Lea had grinned before placing her free hand on Dianna’s belly and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. They’d been together now for almost three years and still Dianna blushed every time she asked Lea to spend the night.

They snuggled on the couch watching the latest episode of So You Think You Can Dance while sharing some of Dianna’s leftovers from the evening before. It was early when they retreated to Dianna’s bed. The night had been filled with rumpled sheets, smooth skin and soft moans. Lea had fallen asleep pressed up against Dianna, their legs entwined, her arm resting along Dianna’s sternum and her head buried in the crook of Dianna’s neck.

Dianna loved falling asleep with Lea in her arms. The girl was always so full of smiles, energy and joy. Sometimes Lea was so full of life that Dianna had to wonder if it would ever run out. Sleeping like this with Lea, made Dianna cherish these small moments in time when Lea was all hers; when they weren’t being ushered onto set or driven to movie premiere’s or awards shows. She loved when it was just them, a bed, and endless possibilities.

The sound of a car horn blowing outside startled Dianna out of her thoughts. She carefully manoeuvred her way out from beneath Lea. She bent down and kissed the musical notes imprinted on Lea’s shoulder before gently brushing back a few strands of hair from Lea’s face. She let her hand trail down her lover’s spine, her hand only stopping once it reached the crevice at the base of Lea’s back. Her thumb gently stroked the small entwined letters of ‘D.A.’ before she bent forward and kissed the soft skin behind Lea’s ear.

She took one more look at the naked beauty tangled in her sheets and carefully pulled herself out of bed. She reached down to the floor and picked up the men’s shirt lying at her feet. A well-worn men’s shirt had been her preferred choice of night clothes for years. The current shirt she was pulling on was one Lea had bought for her when they had first started living together, before the show had aired. When Lea had found out about Dianna’s love for men’s shirts, she’d made sure to run out and buy Dianna a very large, very white, men’s shirt with a strategically embroidered ‘L’ on one of the shirt tails. Just in case Dianna forgot who gave it to her.

Dianna pulled her soft curls from the neckline and then rolled up the sleeves. She buttoned a few buttons in the middle holding the two sides together before glancing back at the beauty in her bed. She watched as Lea rubbed her cheek gently across the sheet below her. Lea brought her left arm in close to her chest and breathed out a sigh, but she didn’t even bat an eye.

With a small smile, Dianna left her room and headed down the hall toward the bay windows in her living room where her Pearl River Grand sat, waiting. The blinds were drawn up and the sun was streaming through the windows, lighting up the mahogany polish on the beautiful string instrument. Dianna lifted the lid of the piano and propped it up on the longest leg. She didn’t worry about waking Lea. She’d found that aside from freshly brewed coffee and some well-placed kisses, nothing else would wake the girl.

Dianna pulled the piano stool out far enough that she could situate herself at the edge, providing enough room to reach both the keys and the pedals. She slowly worked through a few scales to warm up her fingers. She worked through two octaves of the C Major scale before warming herself up to the D Major before practising her E Major scale. Her fingers caressed the keys as she held her back straight. When she felt confident enough, she began to work through a few easier songs she’d learned as a child. She smiled as she began to play Bach’s ‘Minuet in G’. When she was young and had been learning it, her younger brother would hop around the living room twisting and jumping to the beat. It was one of the first songs she had learned to play well.

She paused on the final notes before lifting her fingers off the keys. She settled her hands in her lap as she looked up to stare out the window at the sun making its slow ascent into the sky. She thought back to the night before and the girl still sleeping in her bed. She loved working on the show, there was no doubt about that, but sometimes she really wanted things to slow down, just enough so she could take a deep breath and properly appreciate everything that had happened to her since starting Glee.

Meeting Lea had never been something she’d planned, but when the grinning brunette had bounced through that reading room door and plopped herself down in the seat next to her, Dianna couldn’t deny the butterflies fluttering in her stomach or the way her heart skipped a beat. It had only been a matter of time before the girl fell into her heart and her bed. Dianna didn’t regret one second of their relationship.

Averting her gaze from the view outside her window, Dianna looked down at the ebony keys sandwiched between the ivory keys and gently caressed their smooth surface with her right hand. She played a few random notes before bringing her left hand up to rest on the keys below Middle C. She took a deep breath and began to play one of her favorite classical pieces. Her fingers floated over the keys as she began to play the first few bars of Chopin’s ‘Nocturne in E Minor’. Dianna closed her eyes as she let the music flow through her.

Back in the bedroom, Lea sleepily reached out across the bed searching for Dianna’s body. When all she could grab was air, she rolled over, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around the room. She stretched out on the mattress, her legs pushing the top sheet to the foot of the bed, exposing the rest of her body to the sun filtering in. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the music lingering in the hallway reached her ears.

Pulling herself up and out of the bed, Lea grabbed the sheet she’d been kicking at and wrapped it around her like a towel. Her left fist held the sides together as she quietly padded her way down the hall, following the music. When she made it to the entrance of the living room, Lea stopped and lent up against the archway watching her blonde lover move to the music she was creating.

Lea loved watching Dianna like this, completely in her element. When Dianna had first bought the piano, Lea remembered feeling jealous of the inanimate object. She almost felt like she’d been replaced, by a piano no less. It wasn’t until the first time Lea had the opportunity to watch Dianna play, unaware of her presence that she realized the instrument was a part of Dianna and she loved her more than enough to see that this was just another aspect of Dianna’s personality she had to accept. It didn’t take long though as Lea found watching Dianna stroke the keys, her back ramrod straight, was actually quite the turn on.

Dianna was so focused on the fluidity of the notes she didn’t realize she had an audience. With her eyes closed and her head tilted forward, she felt her body sway gently in time with the movements of her hands over the keyboard. It wasn’t until she was nearing the Coda that she heard a rustling behind her. She continued playing, her eyes still shut.

Lea made her way as quietly as possible toward Dianna. The sheet swished around her ankles as it dragged behind her. Lea waited to hear the final bars of the song before moving to sit behind Dianna on the piano bench, a leg on either side of Dianna’s hips. She let the sheet drop to rest around her waist. Dianna played the final notes as she felt Lea’s arms snake around her middle. Lea leaned into Dianna, her nipples grazing Dianna’s back through the shirt.

Dianna lifted her hands off the keys as her right foot left the right pedal. She let her hands move to Lea’s sheet covered thighs. She caressed them gently before looking down to move the sheet out of the way and to the floor. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Dianna’s hands continuing to caress Lea’s thighs as Lea rest her head against Dianna’s back. When they were this close, they didn’t need words. Dianna tilted her head toward her right shoulder, her head resting lightly against the top of Lea’s. She closed her eyes and exhaled, her hands moving to cover the delicate hands wrapped around her middle.

Dianna allowed herself to relax in Lea’s arms as she reveled in the warmth emanating from the body behind her. She felt Lea move her hands from her waist to her hips, her fingertips teasing Dianna’s skin beneath the hem of her shirt. Lea began to slowly drag the shirt up, her hands gliding over Dianna’s sides. Dianna moved her arms up allowing Lea to pull the shirt off completely before dropping it to the ground beside them.

Lea’s fingertips traced feather-light patterns over Dianna’s spine. She placed an open-mouthed kiss on her blonde lover’s shoulder before watching as her thumbs met at the base of Dianna’s back. A matching inscription of ‘L.M.’ stared up at her. She brushed her thumb over the slightly raised skin and heard Dianna sigh at the contact. Bringing her hands back to Dianna’s hips, Lea began slowly sliding her hands up, only stopping when she reached the sides of Dianna’s breasts. Lea leaned forward and nuzzled the back of Dianna’s neck causing Dianna to tilt her head forward. Lea took advantage of the position to kiss the back of her lover’s neck. She wrapped her lips around a slightly protruding vertebra and with slightly parted lips she allowed her tongue to caress the skin there. Dianna moaned softly before bringing her hands back up to the black and white keys.

Behind her, Lea, with her lips still attached to Dianna’s skin, breathed out. Her warm breath washed over Dianna. Lifting her hands slightly, she moved her fingers in to the right place while moving her right foot above one of the pedals. She lifted her head slightly and closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate on the first few notes of the next song. Lea loosened her lips and slid them to rest on the back of Dianna’s shoulder while her hands slid back down to rest on Dianna’s hips.

The first hauntingly soft and dark notes of Beethoven’s ‘Moonlight Sonata - 1st Movement’ resonated through the room and Lea’s heart skipped a beat as she smiled into Dianna’s shoulder. The first time Dianna had played it for her, she reverently explained that Beethoven had composed and dedicated the song to a 17 year old student of his. He fell in love with her and after just a few lessons, he had proposed.

Dianna kept her eyes closed as she focused on the song. She felt Lea begin moving her hands down to the tops of her thighs where they sat for a few bars of the song. Dianna’s body began to sway slowly as she let the song wash over her.

She almost missed a note when she felt Lea’s warm hands begin a descent down her thighs as far as she could reach, and then slowly slid them back up. She could feel one of Lea’s thumbs tracing circles high up on her thigh. She accidentally played an extra note as she felt Lea’s thumb graze the curls at the juncture of her legs. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself, bringing her focus back to the song.

Lea moved her left hand, slowly dragging it up the front of Dianna’s body to cup a breast. Her thumb brushed over an erect nipple. Lea heard a second misplaced note and a whimper. She continued to stroke Dianna’s breast, alternating between the aroused nipple and the sensitive pink skin of Dianna’s areola.

Lea pressed her body into Dianna’s back, their naked bodies touching from shoulder to hip. Dianna gasped as she felt Lea’s breasts press up against her back and felt the short curls between Lea’s legs press up against her backside. The position was so intimate and Dianna felt her heart rate increase, but she continued on with the song, her fingers caressing the keys just a little bit harder.

Dianna felt Lea’s teeth lightly dragging across the top of her right shoulder toward the side of her neck. Lea attached her lips there, causing Dianna to let her head drop to the side, providing more skin for Lea to taste. With her lips distracting Dianna, Lea moved her right hand closer to Dianna’s centre. She let her left hand abandon Dianna’s breast to slide down to Dianna’s left thigh where she gently coaxed it to spread wide.

Lea kept her left hand holding open Dianna’s leg as her right hand slid down to Dianna’s centre. She cupped the girl’s heat and felt Dianna take a few harsh breaths. Dianna was barely holding on by a thread. Lea’s lips continued to suck and lick at her neck while Lea’s hand sat waiting at her entrance. She felt Lea’s teeth bite into her neck, the pressure slowly increasing until she felt Lea’s thumb press against her clit. Dianna’s fingers slipped against the keys striking notes and disrupting the flow of the song. Just as quickly as Lea’s thumb and teeth had been caressing her, they stopped. Dianna was able to concentrate long enough to place her fingers on the appropriate keys and continue the song. 

She was better prepared now and with her eyes wide open, she carefully watched her fingers floating over the keys as Lea’s thumb began stroking the curls above her clit. Dianna had no idea what had turned Lea on, but all she needed to do was focus enough to get through this song. Dianna felt her eyelids drooping as she began to get lost in the song again, but as soon as Lea caught that weakness, her thumb was back to circle her clit. Dianna almost jumped out of her skin, her fingers pressing down hard on the keys and holding the notes for two beats too long.

For a few bars, they sat like that, Dianna’s fingers moving over the keys, Lea’s thumb slowly tracing light circles around Dianna’s clit, driving her slowly insane with want. Lea’s left hand, still holding Dianna’s thigh, began to caress the warm skin, her hand lazily dragging up and down moving closer and closer to her centre with every stroke. Dianna almost sighed with relief when she began playing the final bars of the song.

Lea shifted against her, her left hand releasing Dianna’s thigh as she began sliding her left leg back over the bench so she was now straddling it. The fingers of her right hand inched closer to Dianna’s entrance and just as she hit the final notes, Lea thrust two fingers deep inside her. Dianna gasped, her fingers flying off the keys, her right hand grasping onto Lea’s arm buried inside her. Her right leg slid off the pedal and over Lea’s knee and her body fell back on the bench. Dianna tried to catch her breath as her left hand gripped tightly to the edge of the bench beneath her.

Dianna felt Lea lean over her, the strands of her dark chocolate hair caressing the flushed skin of Dianna’s chest, right before she felt Lea’s lips close around her breast. Dianna arched her back, her curls falling over the edge of the piano bench and swaying in the sunlight. Lea’s fingers thrust inside her once again and Dianna gasped again, her eyes closing as her mind tried to catch up with her body.

Lea sucked at Dianna’s breast, her tongue pressing against Dianna’s nipple. Her fingers buried between Dianna’s legs began to pick up pace and as she felt Dianna’s nails digging into her arm, she ran her thumb over Dianna’s clit. Beneath her, Dianna whimpered, all the sensations too much for her body and mind to understand. Lea’s fingers slid with ease and her thumb began rubbing circles over Dianna’s clit increasing the pressure until she could feel Dianna’s muscles contracting around her.

Dianna began to rock her hips in time with Lea’s fingers, her heart pounding in her chest, her lips forming a silent ‘Oh’. Dianna felt her orgasm building. Low in her belly she could feel the tension ready to snap as the tingle of thousands of nerve endings began firing off, one by one. The pleasure increased and spread through every nerve of her body. Dianna groaned low in her throat and arched her back for a final time as her orgasm took over her body, her left hand gripping at the edge of the bench, her knuckles turning white. Her right hand drew blood as her nails cut into the skin of Lea’s upper arm and her leg jerked with aftershocks.

Dianna’s grip on her arm finally loosened and her breath hitched as she felt Lea’s fingers thrust gently back inside her. She whimpered as she felt Lea’s thumb stroke her over sensitive clit. Lea kept her fingers in place as she leaned over Dianna. Her lower body slid back on the bench, allowing her to lie comfortably over Dianna’s torso with her head resting between Dianna’s breasts. 

Dianna brought a weak arm up to stroke Lea’s hair and shoulders. They didn’t need to exchange any words as they lay there in the glow of the sun, Lea’s fingers still inside her. Dianna closed her eyes and worked on regaining her breath back. Lea turned her head and kissed the soft skin of Dianna’s chest before sitting up slightly, her breasts grazing Dianna’s side. She watched Dianna’s face for a few seconds. She remembered when Dianna had first told her the story behind Beethoven’s composition. They’d been sitting side by side at the piano as Dianna played. When she had finished the story, she’d turned to Lea and promised she would play the song to her five times. And after the fifth time, there would be a very important question waiting to be answered.

Lea shifted and moved her mouth close to Dianna’s ear. She kissed the outer shell and whispered one simple word causing a grin to grow on Dianna’s lips.


End file.
